An understanding of the complex molecular and cellular mechanisms underlying obesity is critical. Through efforts fostered by the Biological Mechanisms and Functional Genomics Core (BMFG), Mid-Atlantic NORC investigators have significantly contributed to research elucidating mechanisms underlying causes and treatments of nutrition- and obesity-related diseases. Over the past 10 years, the BMFG Core has evolved to integrate advances in technology and in genomic discovery to more optimally position the Core to support nutrition and obesity research. This change is reflected in our redesignation of the core from the Adipose Biology and Basic Mechanisms Core (ABBM) to BMFG. While NORC investigator needs for specialized methods in adipose tissue characterization remain high, the accelerating pace of genomic discovery is increasing the need for mechanistic studies designed to provide rapid interrogation of novel gene function at the levels of cells, tissues, and organisms across multiple species. To meet this growing need, we are broadening the scope of capabilities by integrating technologies to provide relevant human cell models and a cost- and time- effective biological system, zebrafish, to evaluate the impact of genetic variation. The goal of the BMFG Core is to assist investigators in understanding biological, cellular and molecular mechanisms to address nutrition and obesity related problems. This will be achieved by a) training and research support for NORC investigators transitioning into the field of nutrition and obesity or that require expertise in the application of core services; b) expanding resources to bank and enhance phenotypic characterization of human cells and tissues obtained from biopsy and surgery in collaboration with the Clinical Translational Research Core; c) developing biological systems to investigate functional aspects of newly identified candidate genes in collaboration with the Molecular Genetics and Nutrigenomics Core; and d) expand collaborations and shared resources with the Geisinger Heath System (GHS) Obesity Research Institute and Weis Center for Research and other NORC centers.